1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to photography and, more particularly, to an adapter for operatively coupling a camera to a microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microscopes are commonly used by researchers and investigators to examine samples under high magnification. During the course of utilizing the microscope, it often becomes necessary or desirable to obtain a photograph that captures one""s findings for later review or display. Such a feature is often advantageous because it eliminates the need to repeat certain experiments each time the results must be presented or reexamined. Many microscopes incorporate beam splitting assemblies, such as trinocular tubes, for coupling to other viewing apparatus.
Various adapters exist for coupling cameras to a microscope in order to photograph images that are viewable through the objective lens of the microscope. Most of these devices, however, are uniquely designed for particular cameras. For example, different manufacturers of single lens reflex (SLR) cameras incorporate different optical specifications for the camera lens in order to project a focused image on the film plane. In connecting a 35 mm SLR camera using such adapters, it is necessary to remove the lens of the camera. Consequently, the adapter must include the necessary optics to insure that the image will be properly focused on the film plane of the camera. Accordingly, each adapter must be specifically designed for each camera that will be used with the microscope. The adapter must be also designed specifically for the microscope that will be used in conjunction with the particularly camera.
Such an arrangement, requiring camera and microscope-specific adapters, presents various drawbacks. First, a coupling device designed for a particular microscope and camera pair cannot be used with a different microscope and/or camera, thereby restricting flexibility and increasing costs. Additionally, once a camera has been adapted for use in conjunction with a microscope, it becomes extremely difficult to use the camera without the microscope. Specifically, once the lens is removed from the camera, it must be properly packaged and stored in order avoid being damaged. Hence, use of the camera in a normal manner requires that the camera first be disengaged from the coupling device, which is often complicated. Next, the camera lens must be retrieved and removed from its packaging in order to attach it to the camera.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that is capable of quickly and easily attaching a camera to a microscope, with out encumbering the carmera""s ability to be detached from the microscope and used in a normal manner.
An advantage of the present invention is an adapter that allows a camera to be attached to any microscope, while also facilitating quick and convenient detachment of the camera from the microscope so that the camera can be used in a normal manner.
This and other advantages are achieved by the present invention wherein an apparatus for operatively connecting a camera to a microscope includes a coupler for securing the apparatus to an eyepiece of the microscope, and a displacement arrangement for displacing the coupler from the path of the camera lens so that the camera can be used in a normal manner.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for operatively connecting a camera to a microscope. The apparatus includes a bracket assembly that is used to securely retain the camera, and a displacement arrangement that is movably coupled to the bracket assembly. A coupler having a generally cylindrical configuration that defines an optical passage is coupled to the displacement arrangement. The coupler is used to secure the apparatus to an eyepiece of the microscope. Further, the optical passage defined by the coupler is positionable in registry with a lens of the camera so that an image viewable through the eyepiece of the microscope can be photographed by the camera.
The apparatus of the present invention allows various types of cameras to be quickly and easily configured for microscopic photography. For example, the bracket assembly can be used to retain any digital or point-and-shoot camera and attach the camera to a microscope. Hence, the need for expensive adapters designed for only one specific brand and/or model single lens reflex (SLR) camera can be reduced. In addition, the apparatus can be removed from one camera and quickly attached to a different camera.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a camera is provided for capturing images that are viewable through a microscope. The camera includes a camera body having a camera lens and a shutter release button, and a microscope adapter. The microscope adapter includes a displacement arrangement that is movably coupled to the camera body. A coupler having a generally cylindrical configuration that defines an optical passage is attached to the displacement arrangement for securely retaining the microscope adapter to an eyepiece of the microscope. The optical passage of the coupler can be positioned in registry with the camera lens in order to photograph images that are viewed through the eyepiece of the microscope. The camera of the instant invention can be easily coupled to a microscope so that photographs of a sample can be taken. In addition, the microscope adapter allows the camera to be quickly removed from one microscope and attached to a different microscope. Furthermore, the displacement arrangement allows the coupler to be positioned out of registry with the camera lens so that the camera can be used in a normal manner.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a system is provided for microscopic photography. The system includes a camera, a microscope, and a microscope adapter that is used to operatively connect the camera to the microscope. The microscope adapter includes a bracket assembly that securely retains the camera. A displacement arrangement is movably coupled to the assembly. A coupler is attached to the displacement arrangement in order to secure the microscope adapter in the eyepiece of the microscope. The configuration of the coupler defines an optical passage that can be positioned in registry with the camera lens so that images viewed through the microscope can be photographed.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The embodiments shown and described provide an illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. The invention is capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope thereof. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.